Josie Saltzman
Josette "Josie" Saltzman jest jedną z dwóch córek Alarica Saltzmana i Josette Laughlin. Jej siostrą bliźniaczką jest Lizzie Saltzman, z którą należy do Sabatu Bliźniąt. Josie nigdy nie poznała swojej matki, ponieważ ta została zabita przez swojego brata, który ugodził ją w brzuch podczas swojego ślubu z Alarickiem. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 6= W ''Let Her Go'', ''Jo podejrzewa u siebie zatrucie pokarmowe, gdyż ciągle wymiotowała. Czarownica połącza się ze swoim bratem Kaiem magią. Po skończonym rytuale mówi kobiecie, że jest ona w ciąży. W [[A Bird in a Gilded Cage|''A Bird in a Gilded Cage]], ''Jo wraz z Alarickiem wybierają imię dla dziecka. W [[I Never Could Love Like That|''I Never Could Love Like That]], ''Jo informuje Elene o ciąży. W ''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Josette i Bonnie zostały zaatakowane przez Lillian, podczas panieńskiego przyjęcia Jo. Gdy Lily miała już się pożywić Josette. Ciężarna kobieta w panice mówi wampirowi że jest w ciąży. Lillian wsłuchuje się w bicie serca i mówi przyszłej matce że spodziewa się bliźniąt. Jo mówi wszystko swojemu narzeczonemu i postanawiają nie mówić nic rodzinie kobiety o dzieciach, aby Sabat Bliźniąt nie użył ich przeciwko Kaiowi. W ''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'','' Jo zostaje zaatakowana przez swojego brata bliźniaka nożem. Kobieta umiera na miejscu, jak wszyscy sądzą bliźnięta też. |-|Sezon 7= W [[Best Served Cold|''Best Served Cold]], ''Valerie Tulle odkrywa, że bliźnięta żyją dzięki zaklęciu Sabatu Bliźniąt, które przeniosło dzieci z ciała Jo do Caroline. W odcinku [[Postcards from the Edge|''Postcards from the Edge]], ''okazuję się, że bliźnięta są czarownikami i takimi jak ich wuj Malachai Parker, który nie posiadał własnej magii, a mógł ją czerpać z innych magicznych rzeczy. Bliźnięta zaczeły wypompowywać magie z Caroline, co prowadziło do jej wysuszenia. thumb|245px|Mała Josette.W odcinku ''This Woman's Work, Caroline rodzi Josie oraz jej siostrę bliźniaczkę. Alaric nadaje jej na imię Josette, aby uhonorować jej biologiczną matkę. W ''Moonlight on the Bayou'', Alaric chcąc spełnić obietnicę daną Jo, postanawia przeprowadzić się wraz z swoimi córkami i Caroline do Dallas. Na początku Caroline nie radziła sobie z dziewczynkami, nie mogiłą ich uśpić. W futurospekcji odcinka widzimy Caroline wchodzącą do baru z bliźniaczkami. Kobieta pyta się barmanki gdzie może znaleźć Klausa. Barmanka odpowiada, że nikt nie widział go od trzech lat. W ''Requiem for a Dream'', Josie wraz z siostrą i Alarickiem dzwonią do Caroline przed pójściem spać. Dziewczynki bardzo stęskniły sie za mamą, ponieważ musi uciekać przed łowczynią. W ''Gods and Monsters'', Caroline i Alaric zabierają córki do Armory, by za pomocą swoich rzadkich zdolności magicznych otworzyły drzwi do zbrojowni, które były zamkneite przez zaklęcie Bonnie. |-|Sezon 8= The Originals Sezon 5 W The Tale of Two Wolves, Josie wraz z Lizzie są widziane po raz pierwszy gdy machają do Caroline podczas oprowadzania nowych uczniów po szkole. Później Caroline prosi córki by pomogły usunąć ducha Pustki i uratować życie Hope Mikealson. Zanim młode czarownice zdążyły porozmawiać o tym z Klausem Mikaelsonem, Alaric postanawia pokrzyżować ich plany i nie zgadza się by córki pomagały Mikaelsonowi. Później jednak Alaric ulega i zgadza się by bliźniaczki wykonały rytuał. Wampiry: Dziedzictwo Sezon 1 W This is the Part Where You Run wita wraz z Lizzie nowego ucznia Rafaela i oprowadza go z siostrą po szkole Salvatore. Chwile potem romawia z MG. Następnie na prośbe Rafaela ściąga za pomocą magii jego przybranego brata Landona po czym rozmawia z Rafaelem i prosi by ten dał Lizzie drugą szanse. Pózniej zauważa jak MG całuje się z jej byłą dziewczyną Penelopą i szybko wychodzi. Wkrótce potem zwierza się swojej siostrze Lizzie. Następnego dnia wieczorem rozmawia z MG o Penelopie po czym zauważa ją i ze złości zaklęciem podpala jej rękaw od kurtki, wszystkiemu przygląda się Hope która potem prosi ją o pomoc w rzuceniu zaklęcia z dziedziny czarnej magii w celu odnalezienia Landona, Ta nie chętnie zgadza się. Następnie wraz z Hope odprawia rytułał. Wygląd zewnętrzny Trzyletnia Josie ma brązowe oczy, jak i ścięte do ramion włosy. Osobowość Wystąpienia Sezon 7 *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' (futurospekcja) *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (futurospekcja) *''I Would for You'' (niemowle) *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Sezon 8 *''Hello, Brother'' *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''The Lies Are Going To Catch Up With You'' *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' The Originals: Sezon 5 *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' Wampiry: Dziedzictwo *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' }} Ciekawostki *Jej pełne imię to Josette, które ma po swojej biologicznej matce. *To trzeci poród w historii oraz ''Pamiętniki Wampirów'''' oraz The Originals.'' **Pierwszy Nadii Petrovej, drugi Hope Mikaelson. *Josie i Lizzie to pierwsze dzieci w urodzone przez wampira. *Josie i Lizzie tak samo jak Elena mają dwie matki. Galeria 7X04-2.png Ricandbabies.png 7X07-135-Twins.png JosieSaltzman.png Joss.png Jdjr.png 714-003-Josie-Lizzie.png 714-093-Caroline-Josie.png 715-099-Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.png 719-032-Josie-Lizzie_converted.png 721-Josie.png 722-016-Josie-Lizzie_converted.png 722-051-Caroline-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie_converted.png 722-053-Josie-Lizzie_converted(1).png 722-055-Josie-Lizzie_converted.png Ruie.jpg Josie.jpg Sisa.jpg 7ufd.jpg Josie_saltzman.png Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Rodzina Saltzman Kategoria:Rodzina Parker Kategoria:Sabat Bliźniąt Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie gościnne Kategoria:Wampiry: Dziedzictwo: Postacie główne Kategoria:Uczniowie Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted